You are my obsession
by Salvo1985
Summary: Spinel never went with those crazy diamond broads. she stayed right here on earth. and during her time she coped with pink's abusive bullshit. her heart is scarred and she's still dealing with the pain. but she sets her hopes for her happy ending, her yellow brick road to steven's heart. she wants him, needs him, is obsessed with him. too bad the hook nose dame is in her way.
1. Chapter 1 the stuff that dreams are made

_You are an obsession_

_I cannot sleep_

_I am a possession_

_Unopened at your feet_

_There is no balance_

_No equality_

_Be still_

_I will not accept defeat_

_I will have you_

_Yes I will have you_

_I will find a way_

_And I will have you_

_Like a butterfly_

_A wild butterfly_

_I will collect you and capture you_

* * *

chapter one: The Stuff that dreams are made of.

* * *

Spinel was always fearful of being left alone. she would stand and wait. and wait. and wait.  
god, she hated waiting. she would be a master of it by now considering. but she grew to hate it.

for you see...she has a problem. she has abandonment issues. but can you blame her? all that rage, all that pain she carried in her heart. because of pink diamond. that fucking cunt. cunt. it was a word she got from the world wide web. ah, the internet. it was the only thing she used to pass the time until steven came back.

she knew she was just attaching herself onto one person. it was what caused all her problems in the first place. sure, she wasn't logical. emotion ruled her. and in some way it still did. she knew damn well this was the son of the whore who left her. and for what? this dust ball? though when she stopped and looked at it.. it was a pretty place. but she fucked it up with the toxins she injected into the world. something steven and the gems are still cleaning up.

guilt was something she didn't like the feeling. the worse was jealousy. she didn't care if steven hung out with the other gems. hell, she herself knew she needed to make friends with them. but the one creature she could not stand was Connie. ah, yes. the hook nose broad. and that there lies the problem.

steven spent too much time with her. and not enough with her, spinel the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be. steven was the key to heal her already damaged heart. he was going to be her happily ever after. he was going to make her feel loved again. he was, as Humphrey Bogart said, "the stuff that dreams are made of"

yes, she was well aware of bogart. she rather liked television. she liked the black and white movies she found on the television. a channel called TCM. that's where she discovered those crime movies. and romance movies, and just about everything.

the Maltese falcon was good. really good. she loved it. she loved the television. it was her way of passing the time. she didn't care for modern music, but she did like the old fashion stuff. jazz and the like. the real old stuff. yeah. she liked it, so what of it?

but it wasn't enough. every five seconds she thoughts were of him. she thought of steven. and how she just wanted to hold him and be with him. always, forever. and ever and ever. but it wasn't easy. Connie was there. and she didn't like her. and she'll never like her.

she paced back and forth. she looked out the window and waited. she sighed and paced again. only to stop and look at herself in the mirror. she wasn't the bright ray of sunshine. oh, no. she was still pale and dark. the black circles around her eyes, the black streaks over her cheeks. her heart shape gem still turned upside down.

was she even pretty to steven? was she attractive enough? she never really question her appearance. she knew some weird humans like girls like her. they called them goths. or something. she rubbed her finger and thumb together. thinking. thinking.

she paced. television and the world wide web wasn't going to do it this time. but what she knew she wanted to try. like kissing. kissing and having sex. she didn't know much about it. but she found a site that had tons of it.

and boy golly did it sure looked fun! she was of course submissive. she was made to serve steven. and what male didn't want that? she knew enough that modern girls were too...independent. what kind of life was that? didn't they know to serve is the greatest thing in life?

that was her purpose. she was steven's servent. she was made to please by any means. she was his slave, his pet, his toy, his friend. and while the other gems didn't feel this way, she knew she was right where she was. ...she was willing to have steven beat her if he was frustrated. slap her, smack her, abuse her like a pearl. unf.

speaking of pearl...

she once caught her in secret with the father of steven. and they were committing the act of sex. as far as she knew sex was a primitive act that was long since abandon. but if need be...

she paused when she heard the door open. when she turned, there he was, in that school jacket. the blue shirt and just...unf.

her eyes brighten as he was her center of her world. he was her everything. the second and the last. he was her precious. he was her master. he was her friend and maybe hopefully her lover if she played her cards right. but then an ugly blotch stood next to her. the hook nose dame.

oh boy, she really burns her up! who does she think she is? she sure as hell wasn't no Marilyn Monroe. she looked more like the wicked witch of the west. and they were holding hands. see, a few months ago she would overreact, and start throwing tantrums. but that didn't work anymore. so she needed to play it cool. she needed to be the bright merry ray of sunshine. Connie didn't even let steven grope her tits... not there was anything to grab. fucking titless bitch. haaaah.

but spinel? she could morph a pair of tata's and let him grope to his heart's content! that's the trouble with earth women. with their independence, and their metoo movements and all. she felt she was traditional. and she knew damn well that's what she was and was damn proud of it.

"so I'll see you Friday?"

she asked steven. he smiled for her...smile for me...damnit.

"wouldn't miss it!"

she kissed his cheek.

bah. go big or go home, you lousy bitch.

Connie looked at her and smile. spinel smiled slowly. when she left. she frowned. she woulda' loved to help meet her maker. that no good son of a bitch. steven greeted spinel and all her sour thoughts went out the window. like the stock market crashed.

she knew of human consumption. so she taught herself to do a pearls job. yes, she was made for play but that needed to change. if she wanted to be the ideal playmate and friend she must serve at his every whim. and Connie? hah! her head was in the clouds, eyes looking up in the stars. what sort of partner was she? did she not think of his needs first?

she jumped and did a little cartoon dance. she got the moves like mickey.

"welcome back steven! I'll start dinner! whatcha want? burgers? hotdogs? pizza?"

steven raised a brow but smiled all the same.

"something light I guess"

spinel stretched her leg across the room and like a rubber band and was in the kitchen. she stretched her body to get to the top cabinets and search for something simple.

"oh, by the way, there's a storm comin' "

spinel announced.

"yeah, I know that's why I came back"

he opens the fridge to get a cola.

"ah-hah!"

she grabbed two cans of chili then set herself back down. juggling them.

"chili on a rainy day, what's not to love eh ?"

he smiled at her.

"sounds good. though pearl is usually the one who cooks."

spinel rolled her eyes. that dumb yardstick couldn't cook worth a damn. she grabs a pot and begins her magic cooking skills. she taught herself to cook, while gems don't consume, she did have a fondness for taste. steven walked towards the tv in the living room and turned it on

while he did that she cooked. and she glanced at him. boy howdy did she make her feel brand new. all those bad feelings vanished when he was around. her memories flashed and she remembered the good times with her pink diamond. the joys, the laughter, the endless fun.

but then she left her behind for centuries. spinel stirred the chili. her face a blank expression. feeling that familiar ache in her heart. the very image of pink used to bring comfort and love. now all she saw was a monster. she made her this way. she was the reason why she nearly destroyed the earth.

all.

her.

fault.

not spinel. she was victim of circumstance. why blame herself when there was a bigger puppet master at play? she refused to believe she did wrong. but then... she almost killed steven. she was just so...angry! it wasn't fair! she was loyal and caring, and fun! and this was how she was treated. the gratitude...huh! pink diamond...she was a fucking monster.

she looked at steven. and he too was a victim wasn't he? his mother...rose...who was actually pink diamond lied to him as well. she lied to everyone. she...oh if she was here she'd shatter her. oh, she woulda' loved to murderlize that lyin' cheatin' no good dirty bum.

she found herself shaking. she had to pull her shit together. she had to break away from that wicked spell pink put on her. but every time she did think of her, all she felt was rage. rage. FUCKING RAGE! she took a deep breath and steady her nerves.

get with the fucking program spinel. she didn't matter anymore. she never mattered. if she didn't love you. then she can go to hell. she hoped hell existed. because pink deserved to have pineapples stuffed in her anus by Hitler himself. and Hitler was pretty bad from what she read. kinda like pink. she sneered and she still can't get her out of her gemdamn mind!

"Spinel?"

she was zapped back to reality she breathed out and an arm stretched and grabbed a bowl. while turning off the stove. she poured some chili and she turned and had a bright happy smile. then walked over and placed it on the table. he thanked her and begin to eat. she just watched him.

he was eating and enjoying her cooking. and wasn't that the greatest reward? yes. yes, it was. she would be his housewife. she had a goofy smile. housewife. ... wife. yes. the ultimate of friendship. far more than friendship. garnet married and so...why couldn't she with steven?

surely she was good enough for such a status. she laid across on the couch and placed her hands her cheeks, kicking her legs as she gazed at steven. he didn't pay much attention and was watching the three stooges. she looked at the television. gee' she never saw this black and white before.

she sat up and watched the television.

* * *

Curly: "Oh, I can't look at this. I can't, I can't."

curly unknowingly holds a candle on Moe's rear end

Moe: "OWWWW! You burn me up!" he slaps Curly with both hands. "Get out of the way! I'll find this thing."

Larry takes a peek behind the chair as Moe crawls around it

Moe: (to himself) "Skeletons. Bunk, that's what!"

Larry and Moe look at each other and get startled

Stooges: "AHHH!"

Spinel was laughing so hard her pink face was turning red, holding her sides with a large smile stretched out. tears in her eyes. this was the funniest thing eh ever did see. it almost made her feel like her old self.

Larry and Moe look over to Curly

Larry: "Now, where's your ghost?"

Moe: "A skeleton with little feet, eh?" moe makes a fist with both hands and hits Curly on the head

Larry: "Carrying his head in his hands."

Curly: "Ah, stop it!"

Larry kicks Curly on the behind

Moe: "Go on to bed."

Curly: "Stop it! STOP IT!"

The Stooges walk over to bed

Moe: "You're breaking up my sleep. If you so much as breathe, I'll tear your tonsils out and I'll tie it around your neck for a bowtie!"

Curly: "Shut up!"

Moe: "Get in there! Out to the edge now. You're asleep wrecker. Go to sleep."

The Stooges get into the bed covers

Curly: "I tell ya, I saw a ghost."

Moe: "Go on!"

Larry: "Ah! Ghosts, spooks, skeletons, kids stuff." (yawns) "There are no such things as ghosts."

The Stooges finally go back to sleep. The skull falls from above the bed and on Larry's head. The skeleton moves to the table on the side of the bed, but Larry doesn't see it

Larry: "Ooh!" (wakes up Moe) "Hey, what's the idea of hitting me on the head?"

Moe: "I didn't hit you on the head…yet!" moe hits Larry on the head. "Go on, go to sleep."

Larry turns to his left and sees the skeleton on the table

Larry: "AHHHHH!" wakes up Moe. "M-M-Moe, M-M-Moe, Moe! He's right! It's a ghost! It's right there! It's on the tabl- Eh, what?"

Larry points to the table near the bed, but nothing is there

Moe: "Oh, you too, eh? I'm gonna have trouble with you. Well, let me give you a little advice."

Larry: "What?"

Moe slaps Larry on the face.

"That! No, go on. Go to sleep before I murder ya. You guys somnambulists?"

Spinel was kicking her feet in the air. and had a giggling fit. steven just smiled at her glad to see a smile on her grim and gritty face. there was just something heartwarming to see it. spinel sighed and relaxed that's when she noticed him staring. she blushed and swallowed thickly.

she looked at the tv. then a sly grinned appeared on her lips. she plops her head on his lap and he stiffens he looked down at her with his own blush on his cheeks. she wraps her arms about to snuggle. when amethyst and garnet came in. they stopped and stared.

"what're you lookin' at ya knuckleheads?"

Spinel grunted and curled against steven, who smiled nervously. amethyst shrugged and pulled out a can of beer from out of her cleavage and walked past. garget just sighed at the sight of it and chose not to say a word. steven stretched and sighed.

"well, I better get to be-eh?"

he looked down and saw she had to cling her fingers onto his jacket. outside the storm was brewing. Thunder rolled outside. the two stayed still. steven blushed and tugged.

"I'll uh...see ya later-"

he grabbed on and pull her hands off of jacket.

"try not to stay up too late, okay? and thanks for dinner."

and with that, he took the bowl and went to wash it before he walked up the stairs. spinel watched him go. every sense of her told her to follow. but somehow she didn't. she stayed where she was and watched the next three stooges short.

* * *

she glared at the window. he was gone again. without telling her. just...gone. out. with Connie. boy wasn't that just the pits. staying in and waiting.

she was sick of it. she decided she was going to go out. she trekked all around the city. but she couldn't find them anywhere. it was half a day and she was strolling along at the docks when she heard giggling. she peered over the boardwalk and there they were...

running, laughing, playing. she gripped the railing and stared. Connie... she was the ugliest creature she ever saw. it would be so easy to morph a sharp object with her hand and impale her through her like crap on a goose. or simply choke her till she breathes no more.

but she couldn't. there were laws you know. violence never solved anything anyway. she rubbed her chin in thought. watching as the cogs in her mind turned. ... if she couldn't be his heroine, she could be a villian...and what do villains do best?

plant the seed of doubt.

make Connie look like the bad guy...

but how...?

their happiness won't last forever. she knew that. sooner or later a crack will show. and when that happens, spinel will come to steven and act like a goody-goody. fill his head with idea's... steven and Connie fell on the ground. their noses touch. spinel's widen with horror. their lips were so close. steven moved forward to close in the gap - Connie turned away.

...you stupid little cunt...

she didn't hear them but they were talking. steven got up, rubbing the back of his head. he looked disappointed. spinel's lips turned into a crooked smile. that's when she knew it. Connie wouldn't put out. his virginity is still intact.

oooh, boys were easy to manipulate. she licked her lips as an idea was forming in her head. she looked on and saw how the two turned away. she saw something in steven. something not like him. anger? maybe. he was talking, then she was responding. they looked to be in a fight. but steven stopped, lowered his head and spoke. Connie reached out and hugged him.

spinel knew steven was thirsty to go to the next level...spinel needed to play her cards right before she bagged him. it was only a matter of time...

* * *

Pizza.

now, this was a food she liked.

gems don't eat. but they still have taste buds.

and she liked her some mushroom and pepperoni.

she ate and enjoyed it. along with a fluid called root beer.

"How is it spinel?"

Steven asked. she looked at him with a smile.

"it's...fun."

she took another bite and swallowed.

"yeah, it is."

he sighed, smiled but looked down. she tilts her head.

"what's wrong steven?"

he sighed again and picked at a mushroom.

"it's just...connie's doesn't seem to want to move forward in our relationship."

spinel blinked.

"oh." she tilted her head, her messy pigtails sway a bit.

"she's focused more on her career and schooling and..."

he sighed once more. frustrated.

"I shouldn't be mad if she doesn't want to kiss me on the lips but.."

she blushed. spinel's mind began to think of ways to derail the relationship between the brown human and himself. like taking a slegehammer...and smashing the railroad into pieces.

I want to be your sledgehammer

Why don't you call my name

You'd better call the sledgehammer

Put your mind at rest

I'm going to be - the sledgehammer

This can be my testimony

I'm your sledgehammer

Let there be no doubt about it...

"well, jeee-wiz steven"

she placed a finger on her bottom lip, tilt her head cutely and gave him soulful eyes.

"if she cared more about that, maybe she doesn't care as much as you think she does."

the look on his face saddened. it pained her to see him like this, but in the name of love, she had to break hearts before she can love him.

"Maybe you're right..."

he slapped the pizza on the plate and sighed heavily.

"but I feel so selfish for wanting something she isn't ready for."

spinel leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. he doesn't flinch.

"it's not selfish of wanting to have something to be happy about."

her arm loop behind him, her gloved fingertips massaged his scalp. he closed his eyes and let out a moan. stopped and blushed. she had a coy smile.

"after all.."

she said in a sympathetic cute tone.

"you try sooooo hard. is it really so much to ask for her to...i dunno...love you, kiss you?"

his brown eyes let her Magna colored eyes.

spinel let go and shrugged.

"But what do i know? I never kissed... I know how to love though"

steven hummed and looked outside. it was raining. heavily. spinel looked him in the corner of his eyes. then her mind was like a sleek son of a bitch. her face turned into that of concern.

"the worse she could do is...no..i better not jynx ya"

Steven looked at her and stared.

"...what?"

she pouted and looked at him.

"...what if she hurts ya?"

his eyes shift to the side and gulped.

"I'm sorry steven, I'm being mean"

she huffed and covered her face in her hands.

"I'm such a terrible friend for even saying that!"

steven raised his hands.

"no, it's okay."

she shook her head furiously clenching her teeth.

"no, no! I shouldn't even put the idea of her breaking up with you into yer head!"

steven lowered his hands. his eyes downcast but he seemed to be thinking hard. he shut his eyes, and his lips tighten into a straight line. he breathed through his nose.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt"

she cupped his hands, he opened his eyes and met the eyes of sorrow.

"I don't want you to feel like I felt..."

steven teared up. not because of the fear of Connie breaking up with him. but the simple reminder of what spinel had been through. and there she was, caring about his well being. his hand gently squeezed hers and he gave her a smile.

"if she does... at least I have a friend to share the pain right?"

spinel's lips quivered and she leaned in and hugged him.

"you don't deserve it though. yer a goodfella steven."

she rubbed his back and he seemed to relax.

"I'll be here for ya, steven,"

she whispered.

"through thick or thin, for better or for worse..."

steven smiled softly.

"Thanks, spinel... you're a good friend."

she broke the hug and just like that, a single kiss on his cheek made him stiffen. she rose up and stretched in a suggestive way, and he caught himself staring at her.

"welp. I better clean up."

she took the plates and wrapped her rubber hose arms around the empty cans. she gave him a wink.

"go to bed, dollface."

he blushed a deep red.

she turned with a bit of a wiggle of her hips. he didn't see it, but she had a wolfish smile. because she knew she was putting a wrench in the machine. planting the seeds of doubt. and if Connie did break up with him...or rather if she did things that would make him question Connie's love for him... well... she knew it was enough to make the crack even bigger.

steven stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. only to stop for a second, he looked at spinel who was at the sink, washing the dishes. singing zippity doo-dah he gulped and walked up to his room. his cheek was still tingling from her small kiss. like a pulsing vein. after today's small little spat with Connie...

well, that night that was forgotten. hell, the thoughts of Connie were replaced with spinel...

as he laid awake at night he realized something...

she called him Dollface.

and for some reason that made him smile.

* * *

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

You protest; you want to leave

Stay, oh, (there's no alternative) there's no alternative

* * *

Spinel slept.

while most gems never did, she found it...nice.

but what wasn't nice was the nightmares she had.

it was th same over and over and over again.

in the garden. waiting. forever. reliving the pain. reliving her self doubt.

sometimes in a fucked up way she enjoyed the pain.

it gave her purpose.

she read a book once. Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus.

what was that qoute?

if i cannot inspire love, i shall cause fear.

and she was set out to do that when she came. to inflict pain upon everyone. the boiling anger was her motivator. and it was still there. she should change for the better. and she was trying. for steven. for herself. but every time she sees connie...

that fear. that panic. god, pink really did fuck her up. and she was struggling to put the past behind her. but pink crept into the back of her mind. and whenever she thought of her, the pain set in. the happy memories were overshadowed by the bad. it wasn't fair.

life was never fair. existence was pain. she sat on her the couch of which she slept. she stared at nothing and thought about pink. and the pain settled right back in. her eyes shift and glared. and she questioned why. why she left, what did she do wrong. she couldn't understand why she couldn't just get over her already.

Steven was her daimond now. he suffered at the hands of pink. and gems refer him as pink daimond. they stupidly think he was the same person. but she knew he wasn't. he wasn't cruel or mean or evil... he never would leave her... if he did..it would be connie's fault.

she sneered at the thought of her. if anyone deserved all her hate it was connie. she turned her head, the dawn was coming. but rain clouds were coming as well. it sure rained alot these few days. she rather enjoy it though. it spoke to her and how she felt.

the door bell rang. her head whipped around and she slide off the couch. and stood up. walking over she answered. connie. dressed in a sweater and pants. spinel forced a smile.

"well, hello..."

connie smiled but seem to be else where.

"hi, is steve-"

"he's asleep..."

she looked at her.

"right...it is seven am..."

spinel narrowed her eyes.

"yes, well. a boy needs his sleep...so whatcha doin' here anyway?"

connie ran a hand over her shoulder length hair and sighed.

"oh, i just wanted to see him, talk to him, to see if he was okay."

spinel just stared blankly.

"well, he was pretty upset about yesterday..."

connie blinked.

"somethin' bout you not letting him kiss yer lips."

spinel sneered. connie didn't like the look of that.

"whatsa' matta? he ain't good enough fer ya?"

connie glared.

"i don't think that's any of your business."

spinel sized her up and stepped closer.

"oh, when it comes to steven i make it my buiness, toots."

connie stepped back.

"look, i just wanted to see him and have a small talk with him"

spinel cocked a brow.

"whatevah,"

she stepped aside and connie meekly walked in. she gave spinel one last look before she went up the stairs. she watched her go and she snorted. displeased that an intruder has entered the house. she huffed and walked towards the window. it didn't rain just yet. so she decided to go out for a walk to be alone with her thoughts. taking steven's jacket she slipped it on.

then she went outside and sniffed the air. beach city was a trash town but it was decent in some way. she strolled along and went into the town. she didn't do much. but she noticed other gems working around town. she didn't feel like being around gems or other people. so she chose to go to that pizza place steven liked so much. she had money but she wasn't sure she had enough. lucky for her there was a 2:99 deal for two slices and a drink. so she bought that. and she sat on the table. and while she ate she noticed the humans putting up lights and festive things.

it was this Christmas season thing she heard about. sounded like fun. and while she wanted to be joyous and happy-go-lucky, her heart was too damaged to even show an ounce of happiness. the only thing that gave her that was steven. she ate her mushroom and pepperoni pizza. the speakers around the restaurant played a song. at first, she didn't listen to it. but when her mind actually focused, the song suddenly made so much sense to her...

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

she chewed slowly as her thoughts went right towards pink. oh, how stupidly devoted she was. all those moments together in their playtime... oh how she loved her pink. she was her best friend, her companion, her everything. she loved her and would move the stars themselves.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here _

she looked around and saw human couples. not many but there were few, and for some reason, she felt like she was being mocked. displaying their disgusting affections for one another. she shoved the pizza and ate more, in aggression rather than hunger. her eyes downcast as she listened more of the lyrics. it was funny in its way as if it spoke to her bitter heart.

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

she swallowed the pizza and reached and slowly drank her root beer. (Barqs has bite, bitch!) she swallowed, letting the flavor fill her mouth. as memories continue to play in her head. she realized maybe when pink smiled, there was a slight look of annoyance. why didn't she see it before? pink was growing tired of her. she left her stranded...alone...in the garden.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

she ate the crust and picked up the other slice. her mind wandered into the past. reliving that pain again. over and over...an endless cycle...why can't she get over her? why can't things be different? why did things have to change? what did she do wrong? was she too clingy? she couldn't help that, she was made to serve her, to make her happy. that was her purpose in life. she took another bite. but she stopped in mid-chew when the next lyrics hit home.

_Oh, oh_

_She's running out again_

_She's running out_

_She run run run run_

_Run_

she felt hot tears filling and spilling over, she looked at her pizza. but all she saw was pink telling her to play a game with her. and she stupidly obeyed. she boop her nose. and told her to stay. and she waited. forever. she blinked her tears away. she felt herself shaking.

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here _

she glared at the pizza and literally shoved the whole thing in her mouth and grabbed her cup and went to get a refill before she walked out of there. sniffling and wiping her eyes with her fists. who knew human song can release old memories. and yet somehow...she liked it. that was her song. she related to it. because she was a creep. she was a weirdo. and she wondered what the hell she was doing here... steven. it was steven. she gulped down her soda like a wine-o and staggered as she walked. Connie... she was scared of her.

scared she'll take her steven. scared that steven will never feel the same, scared that she wasn't good enough to begin with. she clenched her teeth. of course she wouldn't be good enough. she wasn't good enough for her pink diamond. why would she be good enough for him?

and yet...yet Connie was better? that ugly brown thing? she sneered at the very image of her. she hated her. she hated her with an unruly passion. hatred made her feel alive. her anger her rage was the inspiration. it was her motivator. she would cause everyone pain. but things changed. and so she unloaded her hate onto Connie. she glared at the ocean as she leans against a railing from the sidewalk.

"To the last, I grapple with thee; From Hell's heart, I stab at thee; For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee."

she muttered to herself before she guzzled her root beer and threw it at a couple who was walking by, before she walked off back to the home where steven lived. upon entering the house she heard Connie shouting.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL HER ABOUT US?!"

she looked up at the stairs. and then heard a sudden crash. her was alarmed. and she rushed up the stairs. as she entered her diamond's room Connie was shouting at steven who was at a corner like a scared cat. the room itself was a mess.

"Connie, please. I just needed to have a talk"

Connie shot back.

"oh, so you can talk to her but not to me? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Spinel watched took shocked to move. she never saw this dumb broad be so angry before.

"I know, but its just...i just feel you never want to go further!"

he said with aggression.

"It was just a kiss and you... I mean...it's not like I'm asking for sex!"

she huffed.

"well, you know what steven, I was going to let you. because come January I'm going to college! but since your so into that little toy, you can go fuck her, you fat piece of shit!"

oh. ohh. spinel rolled up her imaginary sleeves. and her gloved hands bulked up. she walked like fucking popeye about to give bluto a thrashing. steven saw spinel and cried out.

"Spinel, wait!"

spinel spun Connie around and before she knew it felt a punch in her eye. she yelped and fell on her ass. spinel stepped forward about to give Connie a licking of a lifetime but steven got in the way.

"STOP!"

He knelt down and held Connie. like a white knight. spinel's face dropped. he looked upset. she did it again. she messed things up...again. steven was giving her a glare. spinel stepped back fearing the worse. but Connie shoved steven out of her way.

"UGH! you fucking slut!"

Connie made a left hook and punched spinel across the face. the dame was stronger than she looked. in fact spinel was taken by surprise that she fell onto the ground. feeling dazed from the impact. steven looked scared. he looked at Connie who stepped over her. and walked out the door. but spinel wasn't having any of this. she got to her feet and marched forward. Connie was about a few inches from the door before spinel leaped like a gremlin and tackled her. she screamed, and spinel wrapper her arm around her neck and tighten. she begins to choke and struggle. a sick derange grin plastered on spinel's lips.

_c'mon._

she thought to herself.

_let's hear that snap..._

"SPINEL!"

She felt hands grab her and yank her. it loosens her grip and Connie turned and threw her leg forward into a kick. hitting her right at spinel's gem. and a shard of her diamond fell. and cracks began to travel. spinel's face became disfigured and she thrashed. and stepped back tripping over herself.

"oh my god, what did you do!?"

Connie was scared herself seeing what she had done.

"you...buh-bbuh-bitch!"

her body jerked sickenly and her face became lopsided like she had a stroke.

"I'll murdeerlize...y-y-ya"

steven grabbed the shard and rushed forward and placed it into the gap before he licked her gem. literally. a glow came over her gem and she was back to normal. spinel slumped onto the floor blinking. steven looked angry and turned but Connie was gone. he then turned and roared!

"What were you thinking attacking her like that?!"

spinel hissed.

"she hurtcha! she was going to mess you up and you expect me to stand by and do nuthin?!"

steven raised his hands in frustration.

"it was fine, i was going to handle it!"

spinel jabbed a finger at his boy tit.

"no, you ain't. you was gonna let her beatcha up and take it like a chump!"

steven snarled.

"you made things worse by punching her!

she opens her arms wide opened.

"well excuse me for giving a damn about ya, steven! diamond knows I'd wallop a dozen crazy cunts for ya! so excuse me for being scared and acting on impulse! ya fuckin' dummy!"

he blinked.

"you were scared?"

she placed her hands on her hips. tapping her boot and leaning forward.

"uh-yeah! why wouldn't I be? of course, I care about youse! you are the only one who cares about me, steven fuckin' universe!"

he looked down and sighed.

"it was still a stupid thing you did."

she crossed her arms and looked away.

"well, someone's gotta have the balls in this house."

Steven frowned.

"awh quit gawkin' at me"

she waved a hand and went to the fridge and grabbed an A&W root beer. before she cracked it open and shugged it before she loud a burp. she turned and raised a finger.

"and another thing-"

she stepped back. steven was nose to nose with her.

"he-hey whatcha do-ING!"

Steven slammed her against the fridge and locked his lips hungrily her eyes were wide open before they droop closed and she reached around and grabbed the back of his shirt and moaned. the taste of his tongue as it swirled over hers. she placed a leg over his hip and surrendered to him. he broke the kiss and pepper kissed her throat, she gazed up at the ceiling her eyes rolling back

"Hotchie Motchie!"

she moaned.

"what's gotten into you, doll face?"

she chuckled but her face was in pure bliss.

"I dunno"

he said between kisses.

"but I just need to let out my frustrations out."

she grinned and tilted her head.

"oh, steven...you animal."

Steven looked at her and her lips parted. there was a hunger in his eyes. desire, the lust. he grabbed the back of her head and gently bit down onto her neck. she gasped and quivered with delight.

"ohhh fuuuckkk..."

he suckled her throat and bit harder.

"nngh...nnngh! NNGHHH!"

She clawed his back and felt so weak. he let go and was panting.

"i-i'm sorry, I don't mean to do this..it's just Connie-"

she gripped his curly hair and pressed her nose against his.

"Don't you apologize steven."

she growled. he stared and nodded before he began kissing her lips, deepening the kiss. they both slide against the fridge making out with reckless abandonment. she pushed him slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! what do I look like to yas? a cheap gutterslut?"

he blushed.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"take me to yer room if we're gonna take yer virginity dollface"

she winked. he blushed red. he swallowed thickly. then he thought about Connie. she was his chick. but the way she acted...

"didn't she told ya ta fuck me?"

she had a coy smile. he stared at spinel. and he smirked.

"ya know what? fuck it."

he picked her up bridal style and rushed up into a mess of a room. the door shut closed. five minutes in-

"Hotchie Motchie!"

* * *

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: planting the seeds of doubt

note : to the guest reviewer. the reason why she sounds like a 'mafia' in her slang is because the whole brooklyn/harley quinn type of accent. is based off the voice actress laddinger ding and is a homage to the rubber hose cartoons of the 1930s and so her slang is from that era i do believe. and so now you know.

* * *

Your face appears again

I see the beauty there

But I see danger

Stranger beware

Of circumstance in your naked dreams

Your affection is not what it seems

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you sleep with me?

* * *

wooooooooow-wwweeeeeeeeeee.

sex was fun.

like, oodles of fun.

like being filled up until you burst.

it's addicting. but, better.

better because it was with steven.

better because she outfoxed the stupid Connie.

better because...because...because...

she looked at his sleeping form. she didn't know how long she was watching him. hours maybe. her smile was wide and goofy. and her heart fluttered with this amazing feeling. it was like being reborn. she felt so alive and all her thoughts were of him.

and yet...

in the back of her mind, there was always this fear that he too would leave. and she knew if that happened... she would just feel empty. she shut her eyes and silently tugged her pigtails.

no.

no.

no!

not this again.

be. HAPPY!

She breathed in and out.

she looked at him. she reached and brushed her fingers in his curls. and smiled sadly. hours ago was the most wonderful thing she felt for someone. not since pink. but this felt... real.  
pink didn't care. she was selfish and she left. steven was not. she turned her nude form to one side and faced him. she kissed his forehead and whispered.

"don't ever leave me, please,"

she whispered. before placing a kiss on his lips.

he smiled in his sleep.

* * *

at 7:37 Steven got a call. and he got himself dressed. he took a protein bar and turned to spinel. she was just coming down wearing one of his shirts, it was a bit big and the collar of the shirt drooped down revealing her shoulder. she had a bright smile.

"oh, hey, spinel"

he walked over, paused and smiled at last night's fuckfest. he blushed and looked down and sighed with content. the look on his face made spinel want to dance and sing like a musical. he hugged her and she leaned in and closed her eyes, there was that feeling again. how can she describe it?

it felt like being alive, yeah. your body felt tingly and warm. she felt like a balloon drifting away and she just felt so wonderful she felt like her old self. she nuzzled his neck and kissed it. he laughed and broke the hug.

"hey, I need to go to the little homeworld, would you like to come?"

she grinned.

"does tom wanna bang jerry?"

he blinked.

"what?"

she swirled her finger.

"the cat and mouse. you can't tell me those two are into each other, dollface."

he just stared.

"I'll just take that as a yes."

spinel grinned.

when they entered the small town, everyone was busy doing something. but the most noticeable thing was the decore around town. Christmas was underway and it felt kinda nice. spinel liked human clothing and she wore jeans and a long t-shirt that of mighty Morphin power ranger bolt logo. as well as wearing steven's letterman jacket. and a choker around her neck these were handy downs she found in a box in his closet and she wanted to wear them. so he let her. while steven wore a sweater and sweat pants.

steven held her hand as they walked. and she kept glancing at it. she felt her head up proudly as they walked along the path. steven was talking to her about needing to see garnet about teaching gems how to make change or something like that. she didn't care.

"why don't you look around?"

he suggested. she smiled and nodded. for steven, he was glad she was doing better in socializing. when he did leave she frowned a bit and wondered what to do. she looked around and saw every gem wandering around. she quickly got bored though and started to walk around. she saw peridot with a tech pad. she walked over and slapped her in the ass.

"Hey it's mini Danny DeVito"

peridot raised a brow. she had a blush on her cheeks.

"..whats a DeVito?"

spinel had a deadpan expression.

"never mind, short shit."

peridot narrowed her eyes.

"I take it steven took you along?"

she went back to her pad. spinel was swinging back and forth on her heels and looked around. the skies were grey and it was cold. every gem seems to wear winter attire.

"Yup! ol' rolly polly thinks I should talk to you guys."

peridot hummed.

"soooo...you and lampis ever gonna go steady?"

peridot frowned.

"those rumors aren't true you know,"

she muttered.

spinel wrapped an arm around peridot's shoulder and pulled her close.

"c'mon. who do you like eh? whose the dame you wanna rub gems with?"

peridot looked disgusted.

"no one, now if you please..."

spinel boop her nose.

"I bet it's steven's dad right? just to let you know, pearl and steven's dad are datin' "

peridot sighed heavily.

"Why don't you go bother someone else? I'm very busy."

spinel glared and snorted as she turned to put her hands in her pockets. as she walked away

"fuckin' midget."

peridot muttered.

"Clod..."

* * *

spinel was so gemdamn bored.

she sat on a bench, people watching and thinking of steven. it was all she did. maybe she shoulda' stayed home and watched more three stooges. or watch a wonderful life. she spaced out when she heard a voice that she recognized.

"excuse me, have you seen steven universe?"

she turned and saw her. asking the ice gem. she didn't know her name. but Connie was asking her. that damn dame wore a scarf and sweater. she looked like she needed to see him urgently. she narrowed her eyes and stood up. she walked over behind her. her frown plastered on her lips.

she raised a hand and it slowly formed into a sharp object. one slick move and she could slice her gemdamn throat and leave her bleeding out. 'oops my hand slipped'

but she stopped when Connie turned and spinel hid her hand behind her back. connie's eyes widen and she bit her bottom lip. Did she look...guilty? huh. spinel gave her the stink eye none the less.

"Oh, I'm glad you are here, I wanted to say how sorry I was. I mean, you did attack me but I guess I don't blame you."

get bent.

"..d-do you know where steven is?"

spinel stared and had a sly smile.

"sh'ooooore"

she placed her gloved hand on Connie's shoulder and walked her along the sidewalk. leading her elsewhere Connie seemed relaxed and sighed shaking her head. she looked at the twisted gem and frowned.

"it's just I've been stressing a lot lately, how I acted, i.. I didn't mean to take my anger out on him"

Spinel wanted to ring her neck. steven was innocent. and this skank thought she can mistreat her steven. spinel thought of so many ways to end her life. oh she would torture her, slowly, painfully.

"...why are you wearing his jacket?"

spinel looked at the pink jacket she wore. and she had a cat's smile, she looked at Connie smugly. as they made their trek to find steven. spinel ran her fingers over the edge of the jacket.

"let me answer you with another question"

spinel grinned. Connie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard in human customs when a goil wears a fellas letterman jacket, it means they is goin' steady"

Connie stopped.

"but your not, you're just borrowing it from him."

spinel rocked back and forth on her heels, her eyes rolled up with a coy smile.

"oh, now I wouldn't say thaaaaaaaat"

Connie frowned. spinel wrapped an arm around Connie.

" 'membah when youse said he can just fuck me."

connie's nose flared. and her lips quivered. her eyes were on the verge of watering.

"awww, Dontcha look at me like that toots."

she patted her cheek.

"whatcha expect from yer little outburst eh? talking him down like that."

she flicked Connie's nose and she yelped and covered it with her hands, glaring at spinel with teary eyes. spinel looked smugged at how upset Connie was getting. spinel knew though, that the cracks were opening. and she had the hammer to break Connie's, little heart.

"and ya know, you missed out."

spinel threw her head back and ran her hands over her own body in a suggestive way.

"he was so gentle with me...unf...and so rough..."

Connie looked down and tried to control her sobs. she was shaking. and her eyes closed shut. hot tears running down her cheeks. spinel leaned against her with a cocky grin.

"he was so good it felt like-"

and she placed her thumb into her mouth a blew, while her pinky finger grew bigger and bigger before it 'popped' Connie cringe and shoved her. spinel nearly lost her footing but stabilized herself.

"it's your fault ya know, con-artist"

Connie snarled

"Fuck you, you whore!"

spinel's eyes blazed. you can hear a warp tune just by looking at her.

"Are you calling me a hootchie?!"

she stomped towards Connie.

"youse think youse is good enough for MY steven?"

she had her arms wide open in a gesture. Connie backed away.

"Steven woulda gave you everything, but you treated him like numbah two!"

she reached and pulled her collar of her shirt and revealed the many hickies to Connie.

"face it, hook nose. he trade ya up for someone bettah. see these?"

she pointed at the hickies.

"i'm his property now. I'm his main squeeze."

she snatched Connie's nose and twisted it to one side making her yelp. as she hunched over from the pain. spinel was grinning wider and wider in a deranged expression of pure enjoyment.

"so go back to chasing stars, ya fuckin' broad. he don't need ya no more"

Connie yanked her face away from her.

"Hey what's going on?"

steven asked, Connie, turned and slugged him across the face. the shock made him topple over and fell. with a grunt. the teary-eyed Hindu glared at him and shouted.

"WE'RE DONE! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR WHORE!"

She ran off. steven rubbed his jaw and looked at spinel. spinel at first was scared. but you know she was so slick in her thought, she put on a confused and concerned expression. bending over she helps steven up.

"I dunno what came over her, steven. all I said was we were dating."

she paused.

"... I assumed too much didn't I?"

she pouted.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault"

she grabbed her pigtails and yanked. and started punching her own face, harder and harder.

"stop! stop!"

he grabbed her wrists.

"it's okay! it's alright!"

she sniffled. and looked at her with soulful eyes.

steven sighed heavily. his eyebrows furrowed and rubbed his jaw again.

"...you look like you could use a break"

she looked at his tired heavy expression.

"Yup, you need one. and I think I know where"

* * *

"See what did I tell ya, Mista universe?"

they sat in a cafe where steven got a nice cup of hot tea with honey. and a stack of donuts.

"I appreciate it, really but that's too much sugar for me"

spinel held a donut with nuts, caramel and sea salt.

"too much sugah? what're you nuts?"

she took a bite and gestured with her donut.

"what are ya? forty or sumthin?"

steven rubbed his temples.

"it's just...connie-"

spinel made a face, tilted her head, rolling her eyes with a frown.

"awh who cares what that dame says, alls i tolda' was that we was datin"

steven looked at his cup and sighed.

"did you have to tell her?"

she raised a brow.

"well it's true, ain't it?"

she slowly took a bite of her pastry.

"yes...but-"

she cut him off.

"but what? why do you care so much, that chick's leaving in a month, she ditched ya!"

steven tighten the grip of his cup.

"i rather she didn't know so soon!"

spinel gave him a deadpan expression.

"what does it mattah to youse?"

steven sighed and mumbled.

"what? what did you say?"

steven glared.

"i said that you could have kept...ugh! just never mind."

he took a sip of his tea.

"...you still love her don'tcha..."

her nose crinkled. the idea of him still caring...it made her wanna puke.

"after the crap, that bitch pulled on ya-"

"Stop!"

he shook his head.

"I'm tired okay?"

he placed a hand on his forehead.

"you don't understand, Connie and I knew each other for years and-"

"and she left ya. youse think I dunno how it feels, but I do!"

she looked at her cup of milk.

"your bitch of a mother left me behind...but why repeat the past huh?"

she looked at him.

"when i looks atcha, i see a future. fer once i ain't scared to love again"

Her eyes avoided his and shyly look away. she twirl her pigtail in her finger.

"look, I don't mean to get aggressive about her, kay, i just...yer mine ain'tcha?"

steven blinked. and he thought about last night. he looked at her, and she looked back at him with her big eyes. her lip small as she gave off this look of a sad puppy. steven nodded.

"it's just i feel we're going too fast, last night...i was just in need of someone"

she leaned forward.

"And you don't think I don't?"

he drank his tea deeply. spinel looked away, her arm resting on the table. leaning forward. dunking her donut. jazz music playing smooth and soft. her mind was cloudly with anger. connie. she was still in his mind. she needed to erase her out of his mind.

"...h-hey, listen babe"

she got his attention.

"you gave me a chance, and every day being next to ya...ya make me feel brand new."

she looked down at her milk.

"truth is, i love yas. alot, your the only fella who give worth a damn about my existence."

she looked up, their eyes met.

"...it ain't easy trusting another, ya know. yer ma really fucked me up."

he cringed.

"s-sorry..."

he sighed.

"it's fine..."

she finished her donut.

"...what the hell are we moping for anyway?"

steven looked outside, watching the rain. she stared at him. taking in his features. and adoring him in so many ways that only a girl like her would notice.

"sides... I kinda like it that you fucked my throat raw last night"

he blushed and looked at her with shock. a woman behind them was glaring.

"spinel!"

she leaned back with a smirk.

"whhhaaaat? suddenly Mista universe got morals?"

he swallowed thickly. she chuckled deep in her throat.

"...didn't it feel nice to just let out all that frustration?"

she smirked.

"face it, doll face. you might lost yer chick, but you gain someone bettah."

she took another donut.

Steven took a deep breath.

"I just..."

spinel rolled her eyes.

"if you want to take a step back and take things slower we can okay?"

Steven shook his head.

"it's not that, it's just-"

spinel was getting irritated.

"it's just what?"

steven grind his teeth.

"I feel like I used you okay?!"

he growled.

"I feel like I'm a piece of shit for letting my lust get the best of me!"

spinel sat up.

"hey, whoa, whoa there, steven, c'mon...you didn't use me..."

she grinned.

"unless you want too."

he pulled his curled hair.

"you don't understand! what if I hurt you? what if I make a mistake and break your heart?"

he shut his eyes.

"I feel like I could repeat her mistakes, one slip and I could damage you!"

spinel blinked and stared at her half-eaten donut. her hand was shaking. the thought of him hurting her...the risk of getting hurt. she looked at steven. her face became blank.

"you really think yer that fuckin' stupid to do something like that?"

she said in a low voice.

"you ain't yer mother. so why don'tcha stop acting like you are huh?"

steven looked at her. he seems to be shaking.

"you compare yourself to her too much, and others compare to you to her."

she arms elongated and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close.

"you ain't yer mother, Mista universe. so stop bitchin' about it already!"

she placed her hands and squeezed his cheeks together making his lips pout.

"I ain't datin' ya because you remind me of her. I'm datin' ya because you're you."

she licked his pouty lips.

"now give me some sugah' daddy universe."

she suckled his bottom lip as her tongue pushed into his mouth. he moaned into her kiss and melted as he leaned forward giving in. a mother across covered her son's eyes, looking disgusted by the lewd scene that laid before those who witnessed this.

she broke the kiss with a wet pop. steven looked like a man on an acid trip. he blinked. then pulled out some cash. slammed it onto the table then got out of his seat grabbing her gloved hand and dragged her along.

"hey! what's all the hub-bub, bub?"

steven looked at her with a wide grin.

"daddy universe wants to give you a bit of his sugar, but we need to get home first."

she smirked.

"lead the way, stud."

* * *

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: all is fair in love and war

_My fantasy (My fantasy) has turned to madness (has turned to madness)_

_And all my goodness (and all my goodness) has turned to badness (has turned to badness)_

_My need to possess you has consumed my soul_

_My life is trembling; I have no control_

_I will have you_

_Yes, I will have you_

_I will find a way and I will have you_

_Like a butterfly_

_A wild butterfly_

_I will collect you and capture you_

* * *

Connie sighed and stretched. it was December 26th just another week and a new year would begin. Connie on her part was preparing for college. yes, she was 17 and she was ready to go to places.

she put on her jacket and walked outside for a bit of chilly fresh air. once she was out of the house she took in the sight of the neighborhood in a winter wonderland she sighed and relaxed and smiled.

she saw something in the corner of her eye. as she turned there she was spinel. in warmup sweat pants, steven's letterman jacket, one hand in her pocket, the other holding a fruit-flavored candy cane. she was looking at the freshly fallen snow.

"Ya know, con-artist, i gotta thank ya."

Connie narrowed her eyes.

"for what?"

spinel walked over, with a cocky grin. she stopped and faced Connie.

"for acting like a crazy bitch, duh. if you didn't overreact about me knowing bout' you two not kissin' I wouldn't have my chance with the sweet fella. and it's all thanks to you"

she smiled widely. then leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I know fer a fact you weren't faithful to Mista universe"

her eyes dilated. and trembled.

"that's right, I know youse been boinking Kevin's hot rod"

she thrust her hips.

"...h..how?"

spinel grinned.

"yer screams attracted a Lil gal named larimar."

she flicked Connie's nose.

"...what do you want?"

Connie whispered. her legs shaking. a sudden nightmare, and spinel the boogyman. spinel covered her mouth and giggled. her eyes rolled and they set on Connie. she dropped her hand, her grin stretched out. her eyes narrowed. and for the first time in a long while, Connie felt fear.

"Nuthin' ain't my fault you shot yerself in the foot."

she patted Connie's cheek gently. Connie flinched. spinel's grin plastered. and for a moment just stared at Connie. spinel moved her hand away and Connie relaxed-but her head jerked to the side and a loud slap like a fire of a shotgun echoed.

she cupped her cheek which stung more than it should. her watery eyes gazed at spinel whose face was stone cold. her wild manga colored eyes had spirals in them.

"I'll fucking ruin you if you try to come near him again"

Connie stuttered.

"you-you c-ca-can't"

spinel punched her in the stomach.

"Did I stutter, slut?"

she hissed with pent up anger seeping through her clenched teeth. the heated rage could be felt just by looking at the gem's posture. she bends over and yanks Connie by her hair. they were nose to nose.

and she spat in her face.

"don't try to defend yourself... just remembah' college slut, youse was nevah good enough fer my diamond."

she stood up. hand in her pockets.

"I'm sure you'll have oodles of fun being the boy's fuck toy."

Connie watched her leave. and for the longest time, stared. drumbeat in her years. her gut clenched. she felt shame, and disgust for herself. she didn't think anyone would find out. and what was worse? this happened more than once... of course, someone was going to discover her. she swallowed thickly and felt sick. she started to vomit on the porch floor.

* * *

new years eve.

tonight is gonna be a good night.

for spinel, she had just discovered all types of music.

her favorite era was the 1980s.

and right now, herself, steven and the rest of the gems were at a cafe for karaoke. before they went out on the beach to watch the fireworks at 12am. she watched each gem or human sing their song. she sat next to steven, with a cup of tea and some sweet bread.

she liked it. she loved being around him, she loved sweet tea, hell, she loved the human food. and most of all she loved music. spinel wore nothing but her usual attire when she came to earth over a couple of months ago. she still wore steven's jacket. and with pride, she might add.

she took a bite of her pastry that had vanilla cream inside. as she rested her chin on her palm and gazed at steven with loving eyes. when the last person came down from the stage. spinel leaned in and whispered into steven's ear. he blinked and blushed.

"what? are you sure?"

she nodded with a smile.

"c'mon! it'll be fun butterball."

steven raised a brow.

"well, alrigUGH~!"

Spinel grabbed his hand and yanked him off his chair as she rushed towards the stage with a huge grin. Steven laughed. amused by her bold and excitment. his laughter, it made her insides flutter. was there a more beautiful sound? she didn't think so.

so while steven stood and nervously waited, spinel was choosing a song. flipping through until she found just the right one. steven knew this song, due to her love for 80s music for some odd reason.

she tapped her foot on the ground. getting the feel for it. she grabbed her mic, and steven grabbed his. he nodded to the familiar beat and relaxed trying to get a feel for it as well.

"Once upon a time not so long ago, Tommy used to work on the docks. the union's on strike, he's down on his luck. it's tough, sooo tooouuuggh."

she sang. steven took the next verse.

"Gina works the diner all day Working for her man she brings home her pay for love, for loooove"

spinel looked at steven with a warm smile and she took the next set of lyrics.

"she says, we've got to hold on to what we've got it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not."

she held out her hand. and steven looked at it. people were yet to know of their new budding relationship. but it was at that moment he decided, fuck it. new year, new changes. he reached out and held her hand. they began to sing together in chorus.

"we've got each other and that's a lot for love we'll give it a shot."

both threw their heads up as they sang into their mics.

"Whooooaaa, we've halfway there! WHOOOAAA! Livin' on a prayer! take my hand, we'll make it I swear Whooooaaa, livin' on a prayer!"

as the crowd looked on, they slowly realized the statement they were making. pearl covered her mouth.

"ar-are they saying they're dating?!"

Garnet adjusted her glasses.

"and banging."

pearl stared, her eyes widen with absolute horror.

"what-what-WHAAAAAT?!"

Amethyst was poking her nose.

"chill, they're using rubbers."

pearl looked at her two cohorts.

"you two knew about this?!"

her two companions shrugged.

"dude, you haven't heard them moaning late at night?"

the purple bbw gem muttered looking at the toothpick bitch.

"spinel is pretty loud."

garnet said in a cool even tone.

"sh'yeah. she squirts."

Pearl didn't want to know how she knew that.

"So when are you gonna admit you and Greg are messing around?"

amethyst asked as she gazed up at the former slave.

"I mean, you call him daddy"

pearl was beat red.

"AMETHYST!"

Amethyst was drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"what? so I like to watch people bone, so what?"

pearl was shaking with rage. then her eyes shift to Greg who was sitting next to her, he was beat red in the face too, from embarrassment. pearl rubbed her skull and sighed.

"cat's out of the bag."

said garnet.

"yes, well. I suppose it word would have gotten out somehow."

garnet was on the ground on all fours.

"no, I mean my cat got out of the bag it was in"

Suddenly the doors opened and slammed against the wall. drawing every human and gem to their attention. Connie stood, swaying as she walked. bottle in hand. her face grim and dark. they watched, steven was shocked, for spinel her facial features darkened.

stumbling the Hindu girl climbs the stage without even using the stairs. she struggled and muttered 'damnit' before finally getting onto the platform and stood up. she teetered back but leaned forward.

"s-so you-you think y-you can trade me up for...for a fake girlfriend huh?"

she pointed at steven's chest. spinel lost it from there and slapped her hands away.

"Fuck off, hussie!"

Connie broke the bottle and held it close to spinel.

"try it, you noodle arm slut!"

Spinel's lips curled, showing her teeth and gums in a snarl.

"Funny you should mention that..."

steven looked at spinel and raised a brow.

"what do you mean?"

Connie turned white as shit. now, spinel realized she could tell him. but then steven might get mad if she withheld a secret. she looked at steven and put on her soulful eyes and clasp her hands together, holding it up to her chin.

"Steven, I didn't want to tell you because it is just so heartwrenching!"

steven stared at spinel, then at Connie who had this drunken derange look on her face.

"w-what's going on, spinel. what do you mean heartwrenching"

spinel slumped and she looked at him, like that of one of those soulful sad-looking pound puppy plushies. she huffed and held the mic to her mouth. connie's eyes widen in horror but it was far too late, spinel announced it to everyone.

"Connie was cheating on you while you to were together."

steven's mouth fell.

"WITH HIM!"

She pointed out in the crowd. everyone turned and there sat Kevin. who blinked and sweatdropped his eyes shifting back and forth. knowing he was put on the spot.

"h-how did you..."

"I TOLD HER!"

Steven, Spinel, Connie, Kevin, and everyone in the cafe turned their attention to the ice gem, larimar she stood up, with a finger pointed in the air as she confessed to what she had witness weeks ago.

"I SAW IT! I HEARD IT! I WITNESS THEIR CARNAL SOUNDS OF THE FLESH!"

She wiggled her fingers.

"their screams... their sinful animalistic screams of adultery."

she shuddered.

those who were near her swore she just had a gemgasm.

Connie turned to steven she tried to speak-

"she tried to black mai-"

"is this true?"

steven's voice was deep, low. his head down staring at his own feet.

"i-i-i..."

she lowered her head in shame.

"y-yes."

silence.

spinel smirked at her, but then frowned and looked sympathetic, and walked over. her hands hesitated before she reached and held him. she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry I kept that from you, I didn't want to ruin tonight, I didn't want to seem like I'm the bad girl in all this."

steven's hot tears shed and spill over his cheeks. he was angry. he hugged spinel before he let go. he stared down at Connie. his brows furrowed, his eyes were narrowed slits. he held up the mic.

"Connie, knowing you cheated on me before I and spinel even developed feelings for each other-"

"wait, I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!"

Connie flinched.

"I dunno how long, or when this started, but I'm GLAD this came to my attention."

he reached and held spinel's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. spinel stifle a giggle. he looked Connie in the eyes with a hard glare.

"Everyone, me and spinel are dating. and since this is a new year, I officially announced that Connie and I are through."

he paused.

"have fun with your new whore, you two-timing bitch"

he dropped the mic.

the sound radiated around the room. and Connie stared. then, she snapped and Hollard and rushed the two with the broken bottle. spinel put steven behind her to protect him. but before Connie could shank the gem, garnet's cat came out of butt fucking nowhere and pounced on Connie's face. Connie fell off the stage and screamed as the cat scratched up her face and locked its jaws onto her big fucking nose.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!"

garnet came over and grabbed her pet and yanked the cat off Connie. causing his claws and teeth to leave gaping wounds. Connie screamed bloody murder. a little hit of blood splatter on garnet's leg.

"hm."

her lips stretched as she hummed.

"Someone should call 911..."

* * *

"are youse gonna be okay?"

she asked her now official boyfriend. all thanks to that dumb broad who kept fucking up.

"I won't lie, it hurts to know she was messing around behind my back"

she held his hand and gently squeezed.

"I know it was rotten of me to keep-"

"stop, your not in trouble."

he looked at her with his pink eyes.

"I understand you didn't want to see me get hurt"

he cupped her face. she blushed as he closed in the gap.

"I love you. knowing you'll be by my side while everyone else leaves to do their own thing makes my life a bit better. because I won't be alone. spinel..."

his warm breath tickled her lips.

"Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment Turn my head with talk of summertime"

she blushed. she knew these words, from a movie-musical called the phantom of the opera.

her eyes were focused on his beautiful pink eyes that seem to shimmer with affection.

"Say you need me with you now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you"

gems didn't need to breathe. but at this moment this would have taken her breath away. she could only reply in return in song-

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you, here beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too That's all I ask of you"

their hands intertwined together, their eyes staring with longing, love, devotion. and like a cheesy ass romantic movie they both sang together like a couple of young hopelessly in love dumb ass teenagers they were. (well, spinel wasn't a teen but she had a mental state of one.)

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Say the word and I will follow you Share each day with me, each night, each morning"

they kissed. softly at first. but then spinel's arms around him, she pulled his hair as she dived into the kiss, deeper, and more aggressive. steven groan as they laid on the towel. their lips smacking wetly, their tongues rolling against each other, licking, kissing their hands wandered over their bodies. soft sweet serene sounds of the title waves of the beach. the moonlight shown upon them as god himself watched and nodded. (he ship that shit too)

their kissing ended, spinel giggled. which made steven chuckle. and for some reason, both started laughing like dumbasses. happy, lovey-dovey dumbasses. all was right with the world. the only thing that mattered was each other their wide happy smiles never dropping.

just then, the radio near them began to play a song.

"Oh shit, that's like jam!"

she leaped off steven and cranked it up. then began to dance to the old 2000's song.

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

steven watched as spinel shook her hips side to side as she got into the groove.

_I've got something to tell ya_

_I've got news for you_

_Gonna put some wheels in motion_

_Get ready 'cause we're coming through_

_Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now_

_Happiness is just around the corner_

_Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now_

_We'll be there for you_

steven stood up and walked over, and started to dance himself, he let the music move his hips and feet, soon the two lovers danced on the sand as letting the sounds of the new oldies

_The Vengabus is coming_

_And everybody's jumping_

_New York to San Fransisco_

_An intercity disco_

_The wheels of steel are turning_

_And traffic lights are burning_

_So if you like to party_

_Get on and move your body_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_We like to party_

_We like, we like to party_

_Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now_

_Happiness is just around the corner_

_Hey now, hey now, hear what I say now_

_We'll be there for you_

garnet sat on a folded chair and petted her cat.

"look at those two...you know they're so gonna fuck later tonight."

amethyst said and sighed.

"to be honest I always thought peridot and steven would be a thing."

garnet hummed.

"ship changes over time."

"..what?"

"nothing."

When the music stopped spinel walked over and grabbed a bottle of WBC Spicy Ginger soda and twist the top and tossed it. before taking a ship. steven walked over smiling. he looked at the sky then he looked at the clock. 11:39 AM.

"I better get dad. it's almost time to ring in the new year."

he looked around.

"where is he anyway?"

spinel pointed.

"saw him going to his van, dollface."

he nodded and walked towards the van, passing garnet and amethyst.

"so."

said the purple gem.

"what do you see in the future for the new year anyway?"

garnet smiled. and adjust her glasses.

"well,"

she suddenly stood up and turned her head.

"Shit."

amethyst raised a brow.

"what? what?"

garnet bolted. amethyst chased after her.

steven hummed as he saw the van ahead. he grabbed the doors.

"Hey, dad,"

he opened them wide open.

"steven, stop!"

garnet cried out.

steven's face dropped as he watched his dad's ass move up and down, holding pearl in a bench press position as he slammed himself deep and hard. steven bare witness his father's hairy smack swaying grossly. steven shield his eyes.

"AHHHHHH!"

He turned away. his eyes blinking and shut them tight.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The motion of the van stopped.

"steven!"

pearl shrieked.

"oh, fucking shit.

Greg muttered, still balls deep in the pearl's snatch.

"oh, GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!"

steven fell on his knees.

he just saw his dad shagging the living hell out of pearl.

"i... I thought she was GAY!"

Garnet stood and crouched. and patted his back soothingly.

"it was obvious Greg and pearl were getting closer...just be lucky you weren't fused with your father as STEG when they decided to bang."

steven turned green and started to vomit.

amethyst stared and then looked at the Greg who was scrambling to get his shorts on, pearl already magically poof her clothes on.

"so..."

amethyst scratched her ass.

"you two gonna give steven a baby brother or what?"

a wrench was thrown at amethyst, nailing her in the head causing her to fly back and hit the ground with a thud. pearl smoothed her tight jeans and muttered harshly.

"fuck you, amethyst."

Greg rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his son. who was shuddering from the vomiting. Greg sighed and looked at pearl. they shared a look of concern.

"...hey, steven"

he slowly looked at them.

"...we've been kinda dating for a while now."

Greg held pearl's hand and she leaned onto his chubby average body.

"and since you and spinel were bold enough to admit that to everyone, I think it's time she and I finally come out and show everyone we're in love too."

pearl nodded.

"yes. and the best part is, I'm going to be your new mother."

she beamed.

"of course, I've always seen myself as one. unlike you two."

garnet cooly gave her the finger.

steven got up. and started to walk away.

"steven?"

pearl said concerned.

"h-hey, son where you going?"

steven shouted He threw his hands up.

"TO FUCK MY FRUSTATONS AWAY! SPINEL! GET ON OVER HERE!"

Pearl and Greg looked at each other.

"well, he is a growing boy."

Pearl pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it's better than him stressing. it's good to have someone"

pearl wiggled her brows.

"oh, uh-my greg...shall we...mmm...finish our session?"

Greg grinned and pulled her into a hug, grabbing her petite ass.

"Why the hell not?"

amethyst popped between them.

"Can I watch?"

Greg and pearl shouted.

"NO!"

Garnet sighed and walked away. and picked up her cat before sitting on her folding chair. just as the fireworks lit up the skies as twelve struck ringing in the new year.

"...want to unfuse and cut diamonds?"

she asked herself, before she unfused. ruby and sapphire grinned at each other.

"I miss rubbing gems with you, baby."

sapphire blushed.

"you fucking pervert."

ruby grabbed her partner's breasts.

"Yeah, you like it you dirty slut."

the cat watched as the two midget gems started to make out hotly as they laid on the folded chair, and proceeded to furious scissoring. amethyst walked over and simply watched the lewd display.

"...this is fucking hot."

she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5:Up Around The Bend (TheEnd)

_I will have you_

_Yes, I will have you_

_I will find a way and I will have you_

_Like a butterfly_

_A wild butterfly_

_I will collect you and capture you_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession_

_You're my obsession_

_Who do you want me to be_

_To make you sleep with me?_

_You are an obsession._

* * *

_**five years later.**_

_**yes, it was five years after the whole sh'bang with that Connie broad trying to act like an angel.**_

_**of course, I ain't no saint myself.**_

_**but youse think I care? I bagged him. and now he's ma'ine.**_

_**two years ago we got hitched.**_

_**that's right. me and steven. we got married.**_

_**and where was Connie?**_

_**from what I heard she died in a gang bang. seems she bite more than she could chew.**_

_**i joked about it, ya know. connieverse is dead, stevinel is forever.**_

_**connieverse, stevinel, words I created when I was bored. clever ain't I?**_

_**but we've only just begun.**_

* * *

6 am.  
Friday.

Steven packed up his little car and shut the trunk. he turned and walked over to his family. garnet, amethyst, and pearl, and his father.

"I guess this is it."

he had misty eyes. the gems too were in tears and hugged him.

"don't be a stranger,"

amethyst said.

"don't forget to write"

pearl kissed his forehead.

"I've already planned a shit load of possible ideas for your wedding"

garnet said.

"one where you get stinking drunk singing AC/DC's back in black"

Steven chuckled.

he turned to his dad.

"I hoped my bed is comfortable, dad."

he grinned and ruffled his curled hair.

"hell yeah, it is, screwball."

he looked at pearl and wiggled his brows.

"me and pearl plan to put it to good use"

pearl blushed and waved a hand.

"oh-ho-ho, Mr. Universe! control yourself."

Greg leaned towards her.

"said the gem who couldn't keep her mouth off my junk."

amethyst toppled over, laughing her ass off, pearl glared at her. garnet grinned widely and lifted her shades up and down clicking her teeth. steven blushed and rubbed his neck.

"don't be a stranger now."

the car honked and startled steven, he turned and looked at spinel, her head poking out, hand waving.

"c'mon steven! we've got to go! I wanna see BIG TEX by October!"

peridot head popped out from the back seat.

"yes, we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

peridot pulled out a map and pointed at every goddamn state of the greatest nation of all time.

"well, guys."

he turned to his fam one last time.

"I'll call you guys."

amethyst whistled.

"i still can't believe you got two chicks for the price of one."

garnet muttered.

"you should see them in a threesome."

pearl stared.

"I do not need to know that."

steven sighed and waved goodbye before going into the car on the driver's seat.

"Fuck yeah, road trip! we're gonna tear through the states like crap through a goose!"

spinel grinned, shaking her fists excitedly.

"Indeed, I am most excited to see Hollywood. perhaps we'll meet Clark gable"

steven turned the keys into the ignition.

"uh...peridot, Clark gable has been dead for decades..."

peridot frowned.

"you humans sure have a short life span."

steven drove forward.

"that's why we planned to see every state before we find a place to move in"

he turned the corner, he saw the humans and the gems wandered around town. busying themselves with their daily life. he saw jasper who gave him the finger as he passed by. that weird ice gem bitch giving former mayor dewy a handjob in the corner.

a human guy and a gem making out at a stop sign. and the new kid's he knew as ed, edd, and eddy running across the street. he shook his head, knowing full well they're scheming to do some crazy ass shit. ready to swindle the residents out of quarters for some jawbreakers.

"I saw the skinny one and the short one fucking on the beach the other day"

spinel said.

peridot poked her head out from the back seat.

"hm...yes...and I saw a woman with glasses tape recording them..."

Steven sighed.

"yeah... that...that Rebecca...she likes the underage yaoi..."

no one ever really says anything. and no one wants to anyway.

"that sugar was pretty wild"

spinel giggled.

"I hung out with her drinking whiskey, watching straight shota hentai all night."

steven shuddered.

"I told you to stay away from that girl."

spinel rolled her eyes.

"oh don't be such a downer butterball."

spinel pulled out a CD.

"Allow me to provide some traveling music."

she popped in the disk, at the same time, the green gremlin snatched the cover and read the cover. she raised a brow.

"Creedence Clearwater Revival Featuring John Fogerty chronicle the 20 greatest hits?"

steven smiled widely and turned up the volume.

**_There's a place up ahead and I'm goin' just as fast as my feet can fly_**

**_Come away, come away if you're goin', leave the sinkin' ship behind._**

**_Come on the risin' wind, we're goin' up around the bend._**

**_Ooh!_**

**_Bring a song and a smile for the banjo, better get while the gettin's good,_**

**_Hitch a ride to the end of the highway where the neons turn to wood._**

the skies were still dark, cloudy. and steven felt free with his two bitches by his side.  
they passed the small shops, the water tower. he looked at the sign with a seagull.

the sign said: "sea ya"

pssh, fuck that, he wasn't coming back to that mud backward's town.

**_You can ponder perpetual motion, fix your mind on a crystal day,_**

**_Always time for a good conversation, there's an ear for what you say._**

spinel was singing along, and peridot was moving her hips as she did a little dance on her seat.

**_Catch a ride to the end of the highway and we'll meet by the big red tree,_**

**_There's a place up ahead and I'm goin', come along, come along with me._**

steven breathed in deep and smiled.

CCR was the best fucking traveling music next to the eagles.

Yeah!

**_Do do doo do..._**

**_Do do doo do..._**

steven liked to think this was the begining of a new chapter in his life. and with spinel and peridot to enrich his traveling experience, this trip was gonna be a breath of fresh air.

**_Do do doo do..._**

**_Do do doo do..._**

* * *

THE END.


End file.
